


Thanksgiving Parade

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke loves to spoil his boyfriend ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, Any, Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade

„Any plans for Thanksgiving next week,“ Zeke asked, not able to hide his wide grin.

Casey smirked.  
„Ît's not that my parents are crazy about it. We will have dinner, just some frozen turkey with beans and later my dad will probably watch the football game. I guess I will adjourn to my room, play a computer game or read.“

„Sounds pretty lame. What do you think about a trip to New York?“

„New York?“  
Casey stared at his boyfriend, wondering if he had lost his mind.

„Why not? You know, my parents own a small apartment in Queens but they will spend Thanksgiving this year in Hawaii. We could give the housemaid some extra days off and take advantage out of our freedom.“

Difficult to hide his sparkling eyes. For sure a tempting thought. Since four months he was together now with Zeke, but of course, they couldn't come out openly. At school, it was a matter of survival to be careful. He had never thought that it would be that difficult to continue to play his role as the geek though all he wanted was to cry it out into the world that he was in love with the most wonderful guy he could imagine.

New York would give them a break. A big town where no one would know them. An apartment all for them alone. But the flight alone would eat up a lot of his savings for art school. Zeke owned a well-filled bank account, his parents didn't care much about him but at least they made sure that there was always enough money. And Casey knew he wouldn't mind paying all costs. He actually loved to spoil him, but usually, the boy refused to accept it.

Zeke chuckled as if he could read his mind.  
„Case, make an exception. You can even invite me for a pizza at Lombardy's. That's a deal?“

Casey rolled his eyes.  
„I wish you wouldn't have rich parents,“ he said.  
„Would make things so much easier. It just feels not right. As if I only use you.“

„I would donate all my money if this makes you happy,“ Zeke answered and smiled.  
„Hey, I know how it feels like when people just use you. And you, for sure, do not.“

He pulled Casey into his arms, just hold him.  
„Think about all the fun we could have in New York. Central Park. Empire State Building at night. The Macy Thanksgiving Parade. Oh, c'mon on, that's so geeky, I know you would love it.“

Casey blushed slightly, though he knew Zeke was just teasing.  
„Well,“ he admitted.  
„I guess, I would. But what's with you?“

„I've learned to love stuff like that since I have a geeky boyfriend.“  
An idea crossed Zeke his mind.  
„Maybe we could even join in, walk with the parade.“

Casey couldn't hide his wide grin at the very thought of this.  
„That would be fun,“ he agreed.  
„I've heard, this year they will have a Snoopy and a Pikachu balloon.“

„Pika … what?“

„Pikachu. Pokemon. It's an anime.“

„Oh, I remember.“  
Zeke smirked.  
„This small, yellow rabbit with a much too long, square tail and the big eyes. Yes, this matches you. You should be one of the guys carrying the balloon.“

„Very unlikely,“ Casey laughed.  
„I'm much too small. And the places in the parade are all long taken. Most of them go to sponsors, the rest get raffled off well in advance. No chance to get one for this year anymore.“

„Hm.“  
Zeke didn't need to think about this for long, before making a decision.  
„Let's make a deal. When I'm able to get two places in the parade, will you come to New York with me and allow me to spoil the shit out of you for three days?“

Smiling Casey tiptoed to place a kiss on Zeke's lips.  
„I don't need New York. And for sure I don't need your money,“ he murmured.  
„But, okay, if this makes you happy. We have a deal."

Immediately Zeke's mind started racing. This would get tricky, he knew it, but hey, at school he was well known as the dealer who could provide everything that was wished. 'Impossible' was a word that didn't exist for him. No question that he would find a way to get them into the parade. He would go to New York with Casey this Thanksgiving and Casey would carry the balloon of Pikachu.

The thought alone made him feel dizzy with happiness and he deepened the kiss. Casey moaned slightly when he gave in.

The End  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Comment_fic (LJ Comm)
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
